Forsaken (Kapitel)
"Forsaken" ist das sechste Kapitel von City of Bones. Kurzbeschreibung Clary und Jace gehen zurück in die Wohnung der Frays, wo sie von einem Forsaken angegriffen werden. Madame Dorothea warnt sie, dass weitere oben auf sie warten und ist schließlich einverstanden, ihnen zu helfen. Inhalt Clary wird von Church zur Waffenkammer gebracht, wo sie Alec und Jace findet. Beide fragen nach Hodge und Clary erklärt, dass er einen Brief an die Stillen Brüder schreibt. Clary fragt nach ihren besonderen Waffen und ob sie mit Magie betrieben werden. Jace macht einen Witz darüber, dass Irdische alles mit Magie erklären wollen. Alec behandelt sie sehr herablassend und Clary zwingt sich, ruhig zu bleiben, da sie merkt, dass er sie nicht mag und sie ihn nicht noch mehr verärgern will. Sie sagt, dass Hodge ihr erlaubt hat, nach Hause zu gehen und Jace reagiert überrascht. Sie präzisiert, dass sie sich eigene Sachen holen kann, wenn Jace sie begleitet und er ist einverstanden, weil er auch herausfinden will, ob sie möglicherweise Hinweise darauf finden, dass ihre Eltern Schattenjäger waren. Alec protestiert erst und will sie dann begleiten, doch Jace erklärt, dass das nicht nötig ist. Alec wirft Clary einen wütenden blick zu. Im Aufzug fragt Clary, woher Jace wusste, dass sie Schattenjägerblut hat und er erklärt, dass er geraten hat. Sie gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige dafür, dass er nur zu neunzig Prozent sicher war. Jace ist den ganzen Weg über verärgert und Clary hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, doch sie nutzt das Schweigen zwischen ihnen, um nachzudenken. Vor allem über das Gespräch mit Luke. Sie bemerkt in der U-Bahn zwei Mädchen, die Jace beobachten und ihr fällt auf, dass so viel passiert ist, das sie gar nicht bemerkt hat, dass sie Jace süß findet. Als er bemerkt, dass sie ihn anstarrt, weist sie ihn auf die beiden Mädchen hin, um von sich abzulenken. Jace reagiert sehr selbstbewusst. Als Clary fragt, warum sie ihn sehen können, klärt er sie über Zauberglanz auf. Als sie die U-Bahn verlassen haben, entschuldigt sich Clary schließlich für die Ohrfeige. Jace erklärt, dass Alec an seiner Stelle vermutlich zurückgeschlagen hätte und erzählt ihr von Parabatai und davon, dass sowohl er und Alec als auch ihre Väter welche waren. Sie kommen schließlich am Haus an und Clary bemerkt verblüfft, dass alles ganz normal aussieht. Jace prüft die Umgebung mit seinem Sensor, kann jedoch nichts verdächtiges feststellen. Sie betreten das Haus und Jace geht vor. Der Flur ist noch immer dunkel. Clary fragt sich, ob es Madame Dorothea gut geht. Sie finden frisches Blut auf dem Treppengeländer und steigen hinauf. Es ist dunkel in der Wohnung und eiskalt. Alle Zimmer sind leer, als wären Jocelyn und Clary eigentlich ausgezogen. Clary ist total fassungslos und öffnet schließlich die letzte Tür, die zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer. Der Türknauf lässt sich nur schwer drehen und plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf und stößt beide zurück. Jace greift nach seiner Waffe und eine riesige Gestalt ragen vor ihnen auf. Jace kämpft mit ihm und zerrt Clary dann aus der Wohnung. Er schließt die Tür, doch das Wesen verfolgt sie. Sie können die Tür schnell aufbrechen und Jace wird von dem Wesen angegriffen. Sie stürzen die Treppe hinunter. Clary rennt zu ihm. Jace ist unter dem Körper eingeklemmt, er hat sich den Arm gebrochen. Er lässt Clary seine zweite Waffe hervorziehen und tötet das Wesen damit. Clary ist verblüfft, dass das Wesen nicht verschwindet und Jace erklärt ihr, dass es sich nicht um einen Dämon handelt. Er heilt sich selbst mit seiner Stele. Clary beobachtet, wie von der Rune nur dünne, silbrige Linien übrig bleiben und muss wieder an die Haut ihrer Mutter denken. Jace sagt, dass sie Hodge darüber informieren müssen. Er erklärt Clary, dass das Wesen früher ein Mensch war, das mit Runen gefoltert wurde und deshalb schließlich wahnsinnig wurde und zu einer Tötungsmaschine. Er will noch mal die Wohnung durchsuchen, doch Madame Dorothea erscheint plötzlich und erklärt ihnen, dass noch weitere Forsaken oben warten. Sie beschwert sich außerdem, dass niemand die Sauerei wegmachen wird. Jace macht Dorothea Vorwürfe, weil sie zwar eine Irdische ist, aber über Forsaken, Schattenjäger und den Rat bescheid weiß. Clary unterbricht, bevor es zum Streit kommen kann und fragt, was die Wahrsagerin über ihre Mutter weiß. Dorothea erklärt, dass Clary sie vergessen soll, gibt aber auch zu, dass sie sicher ist, dass Jocelyn noch am Leben ist. Dorothea will ihnen nicht helfen, doch als Jace damit droht, den Rat einzuschalten, willigt sie ein und bittet beide in ihre Wohnung. Jace ist bestürzt, als Dorothea ihn bei seinem vollständigen Namen nennt - Jace Wayland. Personen Schattenjäger * Clary Fray * Jace Wayland * Alec Lightwood Erwähnt * Hodge Starkweather Irdische * Madame Dorothea Dämonen * Forsaken Ort * New York Institut Sonstige * Engelsklingen Kategorie:City of Bones (Kapitel) Kategorie:Kapitel